Varieties of Faith: The Bretons
Treść by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College The Eight: Akatosh (Dragon God of Time): Akatosh is the chief deity of the Eight Divines (the major religious cult of Cyrodiil and its provinces) and one of two deities found in every Tamrielic religion (the other is Lorkhan). He is generally considered to be the first of the gods to form in the Beginning Place. After his establishment, other spirits found the process of being easier, and the various pantheons of the world emerged. He embodies the qualities of endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy. Kynareth (Goddess of Air): Kynareth is a member of the Eight Divines, the strongest of the Sky spirits, patron of sailors and travelers. In some legends, she is the first to agree to Lorkhan's plan to invent the mortal plane, and she provides the space for its creation in the void. She is also associated with rain, a phenomenon said not to occur before the removal of Lorkhan's divine spark. Julianos (God of Wisdom and Logic): Often associated with Jhunal, the Nord father of language and mathematics, Julianos is the god of literature, law, history, and contradiction, and the favorite deity of most Breton mages. Dibella (Goddess of Beauty): Popular god of the Eight Divines, Dibella has nearly a dozen different cults, some devoted to women, some to artists and aesthetics, and others to erotic instruction. Arkay (God of the Cycle of Life and Death): Member of the Eight Divines pantheon and popular elsewhere, as well. Arkay is often more important in those cultures where his father, Akatosh, is either less related to time or where his time aspects are difficult to comprehend by the common folk. He is the god of burials and funeral rites, and is sometimes associated with the seasons. His priests are staunch opponents of necromancy and all forms of the undead. It is said that Arkay did not exist before the world was created by the gods under Lorkhan's supervision/urging/trickery. Therefore, he is sometimes called the Mortals' God. Zenithar (God of Work and Commerce, Trader God): Member of the Eight Divines, Zenithar is understandably associated with the Bosmeri Z'en. In High Rock, however, he is a far more cultivated god of merchants, artisans, and the middle nobility. His worshipers say, despite his mysterious origins, Zenithar is the god "that will always win." Mara (Goddess of Love): Nearly universal goddess. Her origins started in mythic times as a fertility goddess; in High Rock, she is the Mother-Goddess. She is sometimes associated with Nir of the "Anuad," the female principle of the cosmos that gave birth to creation. For the Bretons, she is married to Akatosh. Stendarr (God of Mercy): God of the Eight Divines, Stendarr has evolved from his Nord origins into a deity of compassion, or sometimes, righteous rule. Stendarr is the patron of magistrates, rulers, and knights errant. Additional Deities with Significant Breton Cults: Magnus (Magus): The god of sorcery, Magnus withdrew from the creation of the world at the last second, though it cost him dearly. What remains of him is felt and controlled by mortals as magic. One story says that, while the idea was thought up by Lorkhan, it was Magnus who created the schematics and diagrams needed to construct the mortal plane. He is sometimes represented by a golden eye, an astrolabe, a telescope, or more commonly, a staff. Legends say he can inhabit the bodies of powerful magicians and lend them his power. Y'ffre (God of the Forest): While Akatosh Time Dragon might be the king of the gods, Y'ffre is revered as the spirit of "the now." According to the Elves, after the creation of the mortal plane, everything was in chaos. The first mortals were turning into plants and animals and back again. Then Y'ffre transformed himself into the first of the Ehlnofey, or "Earth Bones." After the laws of nature were established, mortals had a semblance of safety in the new world, because they could finally understand it. Sheor (Bad Man): In High Rock, the Bad Man is the source of all strife. He seems to have started as the god of crop failure, but most modern theologians agree that he is a demonized version of the Nordic Shor or Aldmeri Lorkhan, born during the dark years after the fall of Saarthal. Phynaster: Hero-god who taught the Altmer how to naturally live another hundred years by using a shorter walking stride. Patron deity and "teacher" of the Direnni. Often worshiped by those Breton mages who emphasize their Elven blood. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Na podstawie oficjalnego tłumaczenia książki Rozmaitości cesarskich wierzeń z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Autorstwa brata Mikhaela Karkuxora z Cesarskiej Akademii Osiem Bóstw: Akatosh (Smoczy Bóg Czasu): Akatosh to główne z ośmiu bóstw (głównego kultu religijnego Cyrodiil i jego prowincji) i jedno z dwóch bóstw obecnych we wszystkich religiach Tamriel (drugim jest Lorkhan). Uważa się go zazwyczaj za pierwszego z bogów, który powstał w Miejscu Początku. Po jego utworzeniu się inne duchy miały łatwiej i stworzyły różne panteony świata. Ucieleśnia cechy wytrzymałości, niezwyciężoności i nieskończonej legitymizacji. Kynareth (Bogini Powietrza): Kynareth jest jedną z ośmiu bóstw, najpotężniejszym duchem nieba, patronką żeglarzy i podróżników. W niektórych legendach jako pierwsza zgadza się na plan Lorkhana – stworzenie świata śmiertelników – i buduje w pustce miejsce na jego stworzenie. Jest również wiązana z deszczem, który ponoć nie zdarzał się przed usunięciem boskiej iskry Lorkhana. Julianos (Bóg Wiedzy i Logiki): Julianos, często utożsamiany z Jhunalem, norskim ojcem języka i matematyki, jest bogiem literatury, prawa, historii i sprzeczności, i ulubionym bogiem większości bretońskich magów. Dibella (Bogini Piękna): Dibella, popularna bogini z ośmiu bóstw, ma niemal tuzin różnych kultów – część poświęconą kobietom, część artystom i estetyce, a część nauczaniu erotyki. Arkay (Bóg Cyklu Życia i Śmierci): Członek panteonu ośmiu bóstw, popularny również w innych religiach. Arkay często jest ważniejszy w tych kulturach, w których jego ojciec, Akatosh, jest albo mniej związany z czasem, albo w których te powiązania są trudne do zrozumienia dla laika. Jest bogiem pogrzebów i ceremonii pogrzebowych, czasem kojarzonym również z porami roku. Jego kapłani to twardzi wrogowie nekromancji i wszelkich nieumarłych. Mówi się, że Arkay nie istniał, nim świat nie został stworzony pod nadzorem, prośbą czy też przez podstęp Lorkhana. Dlatego też nazywa się go czasem Bogiem Śmiertelników. Zenithar (Bóg Pracy i Handlu, Bóg Kupców): Jedno z ośmiu bóstw. Zenithar jest, co zrozumiałe, kojarzony z bosmerskim Z'en, jednak w Wysokiej Skale o wiele częściej praktykowany jest jego kult jako boga, który otacza opieką kupców, rzemieślników i średnią szlachtę. Jego wyznawcy mówią, że mimo tajemniczego pochodzenia Zenithar jest bogiem, który „zawsze zwycięży”. Mara (Bogini Miłości): Niemal uniwersalna bogini. Jej kult rozpoczął się w czasach mitologicznych, kiedy była boginką płodności; w Wysokiej Skale jest Boginią-Matką. Czasem wiąże się ją z Nir „Anuad”, żeńskim pierwiastkiem kosmosu, który dał początek stworzeniu. Według Bretonów jest ona małżonką Akatosha. Stendarr (Bóg Miłosierdzia): Stendarr, jedno z ośmiu bóstw, wyewoluował z norskich korzeni i stał się bogiem współczucia, a czasem też sprawiedliwości. Stendarr jest patronem sędziów, władców i błędnych rycerzy. Inne istotne bóstwa czczone przez Bretonów: Magnus (Mag): Bóg czarnoksięstwa, Magnus, w ostatniej chwili wycofał się z projektu tworzenia świata, choć drogo go to kosztowało. To, co pozostało z niego w świecie, odczuwane jest i kontrolowane przez ludzi jako magia. Jedna z opowieści głosi, że choć pomysłodawcą był Lorkhan, to Magnus stworzył schematy i diagramy niezbędne do budowy świata śmiertelników. Czasem reprezentowany jest przez złote oko, astrolabium, teleskop lub – najczęściej – przez kostur. Wedle legend może on zamieszkiwać ciała potężnych magów i użyczać im swojej mocy. Y'ffre (Bóg Lasu): Choć Akatosh, Smok Czasu, może być królem bogów, Y'ffre jest czczony jako duch „tu i teraz”. Wedle wierzeń leśnych elfów po stworzeniu świata śmiertelników wszędzie panował chaos. Pierwsi śmiertelnicy zmieniali się w rośliny i zwierzęta, a potem ponownie odmieniali. Wówczas Y'ffre zmienił się w pierwsze Ehlnofey, „Kości Świata”. Gdy ustanowione zostały prawa natury, śmiertelnicy mogli poczuć się choć odrobinę bezpiecznie w nowym świecie – mogli go w końcu zrozumieć. Sheor (Zły Człowiek): W Wysokiej Skale jest on źródłem wszelkich nieszczęść. Z początku był najprawdopodobniej bogiem nieudanych plonów, ale większość współczesnych teologów jest zgodna w tym, że stanowi on zdemonizowaną wersję norskiego Shora lub aldmerskiego Lorkhana, powstałą w mrocznych latach po upadku Saarthal. Phynaster: Bóg bohater, który nauczył Altmerów, jak przedłużyć swoje życie o kolejne sto lat dzięki chodzeniu krótszym krokiem. Bóg opiekun i „nauczyciel” Direnni. Często czczony przez tych bretońskich magów, którzy podkreślają swoją elficką krew. Kategoria:Online: Książki